


Gaudeamus Igitur

by hanhanhan156



Series: The Chronicles of Konekiväärikomppania [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Konekiväärikomppania, Risteily prequel, Sama AU ku risteilyssä, Valmistumisen huumaa, Ylioppilasjuhlat
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhan156/pseuds/hanhanhan156
Summary: "Koskelan oli vaikea pidätellä enää itkuaan. Hän puristi ruusukasaa sylissään ja katseli ylpeyttä huokuen hänen poikiinsa. 'Tää meijän konekiväärikomppania vai mikä se ny sit virallisesti onkaan, niin se on jottain niin ainutlaatusta, ett mää toivon, ett me ollaan kaik ikuisest ystävii erilaisuudest hualimat', oli Hietanen kerran sanonut. Niin Koskelakin tosiaan toivoi heidän välilleen ikuista ystävyyttä, vei elämä sitten mihin tahansa."Konekiväärikomppanian pojatkin onnistuivat joskus valmistumaan ylioppilaiksi. Mitä elämä oikein tuokaan eteen idealistisille nuorukaisille? Kestääkö ystävyys muuttuvia elämäntilanteita? Sitä ei kukaan tiedä, mutta nyt on aika nauttia omista saavutuksistaan.





	Gaudeamus Igitur

**Author's Note:**

> Rakkaat ihmiset,
> 
> Melkoinen writer's block on ollut päällänsä varmaankin johtuen eniten raskaasta pääsykoekeväästä. Mulla on ollut kuitenkin paljon ideoita päässä liittyen rakkaisiin poikiin ja vihdoin lähti näppis sauhuamaan. Tämä stoori on tosiaan samaa AU:ta kuin megalomaaninen risteilyficcini ja tarkoitus olisi tehdä kaiken maailman pikkustooreja ja jatko-osakin on suunnitteilla. Toiveita ja ehdotuksia saa esittää, ainakin mietteissä on ollut Lehdon ja Riitaojan yläkouluajoista kirjoittaminen sekä kotibileet, joissa Koskela ja Kariluoto törmäävät toisiinsa sattumalta saunassa.
> 
> Stay tuned! Käsi sydämellä vannon, että risteilykin saatetaan loppuun ja uusin osa on jo työn alla. Jos ei ala kuulumaan, niin mua saa potkia ihan vapaasti. ;-)
> 
> Kiitos kaikille lukijoille kommenteista ja tykkäyksistä, teidän takia näitä jaksaa rustata.

Normaalisti urheilulle omistettu sali oli täynnä levottomasti liikehtiviä nuoria ja heidän läheisiään. Kuumeisesti valmistumista odottavilla opiskelijoilla yksi etappi elämässä oli tänään tulossa päätökseen. Nuorten hermostus ja innostus ilmeni puheensorinana ja puheenaiheet liittyivät useilla tulevaisuuden suunnitelmiin ja haaveisiin. Monen oli vaikea uskoa, että nuoruus alkoi vedellä viimeisiään ja edessä häämötti aikuisuuden vaativalta kuulostava elämänvaihe. Osa heistä hanskasi äkillisen kasvavan vastuun ja velvollisuuden, osa taas ei millään suostunut uskomaan, että nuoruus alkoi kääntyä varhaisaikuisuuden puolelle.

Hietanen kävi hermostuksissaan vessassa jo viidettä kertaa aamun aikana. Pestessään käsiään hän tuijotteli itseään mietteliäänä peilistä. Äidin laittamassa harvinaisen siistissä kampauksessa hän ei tunnistanut itseään yhtään, sillä hän näytti jotenkin niin… _aikuiselta_. Tuo sanakin, _aikuinen_ , tuntui niin kaukaiselta ja vähän pelottavaltakin. Tulevaisuus näytti täysin avoimelta ja oli vaikea ymmärtää, että kohta pitäisi muuttaa omilleen ja keksiä, mitä haluaisi isona tehdä. Rehellisesti sanottuna lukio oli ollut turun murretta puhuvalle nuorukaiselle hätäinen varavaihtoehto, sillä ei hänellä ollut mitään erityisiä kiinnostuksen kohteita. Lukiosta olikin selvitty keskinkertaisesti ja mitään valtavaa intohimoa mitään aihetta kohtaan ei ollut löytynyt jatkuvasta etsinnästä huolimatta. Jatko-opiskelemaan hän ei ollut vanhempiensa harmiksi hakenut, eikä töitäkään oikein ollut löytynyt, joten valmistumisen jälkeen koittaisi elämän ensimmäinen ilmoittautuminen TE-toimiston työttömäksi työnhakijaksi. Vanhemmilta kavereiltaan hän oli kuullut kauhutarinoita väkisin väännetyistä CV-kursseista ja painostavista sosiaalityöntekijöistä, mutta hän ei jaksanut nyt murehtia sen enempää. Tänä viikonloppuna olisi syytä juhlia ja olla iloinen omista saavutuksistaan.

Nuorukainen sukaisi kampauksensa aloilleen ennen ihmisten ilmoille astumista. Loppusilauksena hän suoristi vielä vinossa olleen kravattinsa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä itselleen. Ei hän kieltämättä mitenkään kehnomman näköinen ilmestys ollut, vaikka sinkkuna olikin visusti pysytellyt koko lukion ajan. Vatsassa lensivät mukavasti perhoset ristiin rastiin ajatellessa erästä tiettyä henkilöä, joka varta vasten heidän takiaan oli saapunut pinttyneen hien hajuiseen jumppasaliin, josta oli epätoivoisesti yritetty tehdä niin kovin juhlava tätä tilaisuutta varten.

Pukuhuoneessa koulun priimus Kariluoto hypisteli kirjoittamaansa puhetta hermostuneesti. Aivan tuota pikaa hän oli saamassa sertifikaatin yhdeksän laudaturin kirjoittamisesta ja viikon päässä häämötti oikeustieteellisen valintakoe, johon hän oli kirjoitusten jälkeen alkanut lukea hullun lailla. Monet ihailivat ja kadehtivat tämän akateemisesti lahjakkaan nuoren saavutuksia, mutta tosi asiassa itse suorittajalle eivät omat saavutukset tuntuneet juuri miltään. Ollakseen rehellinen, sisimmissään tämä oli kovin kateellinen niille, jotka ottivat rennosti ja malttoivat nauttiakin elämästään ja nuoruudestaan. Edessään hän seuraili adoniksena mainetta niittänyttä Rahikaista, joka flirttaili erästä heidän ryhmänsä tyttöä, joka näytti kovin vaivautuneelta lipevän herran iskettyä silmänsä häneen. Lukiosta Rahikainen oli selvinnyt nippanappa ja todennäköisesti siksi, että kukaan opettaja ei olisi enää teini-ikäisen lailla käyttäytyvää pojankloppia jaksanut katsella yhtään ylimääräistä. Ylioppilastodistuksen rivinä komeili AABA, mutta päätavoitteen tämä oli saavuttanut ja se riitti. Pystyisipä itsekin tuollaiseen elämänasenteeseen, Kariluoto huokaisi mielessään.

Ylisuoriutunut ylioppilas yritti kovasti peitellä orastavia silmäpussejaan, sillä väsymys rankan kevään jälkeen alkoi jo painaa. Kuitenkin oli aina tottunut saamaan tunnustusta suorituksistaan, joten oli kovin vaikea olla vaan ja hyväksyä itsensä kuolevaisena ihmisenä. Puheen pitäminenkin jännitti ja hän tiesi, että tarkat vanhemmat seuraisivat hänen jokaista liikettään lakitustilaisuuden aikana. Sentään illaksi hän oli saanut luvan mennä juhlistamaan valmistumistaan keskuspuistoon muiden poikien kanssa. Ilahduttavasti myös ammattiin valmistuvat heidän peruskoulun luokkansa, konekiväärikomppanian, jäsenet liittyisivät seuraan. Mitäköhän kokin kaksoistutkinnon suorittaneille Mäkilälle, Määtälle ja Lahtiselle kuului? Entäpä unelma-alalleen, autoasentajaksi valmistunut Lehto? Olisiko tämä vieläkin samanlainen hapannaama kuin silloin yläkoulussa? Se selviäisi illalla. Kariluodon mieltä lämmitti varmasti eniten se, että heidän vanhempi ystävänsä Koskela, joka oli lukion päätyttyä siirtynyt auttamaan vanhempiaan suvun pientilalle Pentinkulmalle, oli saapunut myös paikalle. He olivat nopeasti moikanneet aulassa ja harvinaista kyllä, yleensä vakavan näköinen mies oli jopa hymyillyt nähdessään hänet. Sylissään tällä oli ollut iso kasa värikkäitä ruusuja ja Kariluoto haaveili salaa, että niistä yksi olisi tarkoitettu hänelle.

Enää oli viisi minuuttia aikaa astella saliin ja pojat tönöttivät epämääräisessä jonossaan oven edessä odotellen liikkeellelähtö käskyä. Hermostus purkautui jokaiselle ominaiseen tyyliin.

”Jo joutui armas aika ja suvi suloinen. Kauniisti joka paikkaa, koristaa kukkanen…Gaudeamus igitur, juvenes dum sumus…” Riitaoja tapaili päättäjäislaulujen sanoja sekaisin. Hän oli ystävällisesti suostunut esiintymään juhlassa ja nyt kun hetki alkoi lähestyä, hän ei ollut enää varma, oliko se ollut hyvä idea kaiken muun jännityksen lisäksi.

”Nyt poijjaat mennöön sit viho viimäsen kerran. Ei tul ikävä kyl nuita opettajia sitten pätkääkään.”

Matemaattinen nero Honkajoki pähkäili tuttuun tapaansa tilastollisia todennäköisyyksiä, joita hän mielellään laski tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. ”Millä todennäköisyydellä yo-kirjoituksiin osallistuja läpäisee kokeen ja valmistuu? Jos lasketaan yhden otoksen t-testillä keskiarvot kaikista koulumme todistusten tuloksista niin t-jakauman taulukosta vapausasteilla n-1 voidaan katsoa p-arvon 0,01 kohdalta…”

Lammiota rasitti tämä kaikki ylimääräinen hälinä, sillä hän oli todella hermona itsekin. Hän olisi toivonut saavansa olla rauhassa hiljaisuudessa. ”Nyt sitten turvat tukkoon molemmilla. Ketään ei kiinnosta Honkajoki sinun tilastosi, ollaan tässä kaikki jo valmistuttu kuitenkin.”

”Myönnä pois, ikävä tulloo kuitenkin, ainakin miua.”

”Sydämestäni toivon, että tämä ilta on viimeinen kerta, kun joudumme olemaan keskenämme tekemisissä, Janne Rahikainen.”

”Elä nyyy Henkka taas oo tuommonen….”

”Jos ny kaik keskityttäis positiivisiin asioihi ja otetaan se todistus, niin päästään kakkukaffelkin joskus.” Makean ystävänä Hietasta houkutteli jääkaapissa komeileva Marja-tädin salaisella turkulaisella reseptillä leipoma suklaakakku.

Rahikainenkin hiljeni keskittyessään haaveilemaan kakuista ja kekseistä eikä aikaakaan, kun heidän vuoronsa tuli astella täpötäyteen juhlasaliin. Juhlayleisö seisoi kunnioittavasti lukuun ottamatta pieniä lapsia, jotka eivät pystyneet käsittämään, miksi heidät oli tällaiseen piinaan pakotettu. Toisella puolella salia pikkuvauva itki lohduttomasti, mutta kohteliaasti yleisö yritti esittää korrektia häiriöistä huolimatta. Hietanen hapuili katseellaan tuttua hahmoa ja löysikin tuota pikaa etsimänsä miehen seisomassa keskirivin päädyssä. Heidän katseidensa kohdatessa Koskela nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti hymyillen. Hietanen naurahti mielessään, sillä vanhempi ystävänsä melkein jo kuulosti sanovan legendaarisen lauseenpartensa: _Kyllä se siitä lutviutuu._

Elämäänsä ja uraansa kyllästyneen rehtorin kuivaakin kuivempi puhe aloitti tilaisuuden ja Rahikainen kuiskutteli Lammiolle vieressään jatkuvasti törkeyksiä inhoamastaan rehtorista. Tämän kansliassa oli tullut turhan usein vietettyä aikaa kolmen viimeisen vuoden aikana. Lammio murahteli jotain epämääräistä vastaukseksi ja koitti parhaansa mukaan olla huomioimatta ääliömäisiä kommentteja. Voisiko tuo nyt vihdoin olla jo hiljaa? Mielessään tämä kiitti luojaansa, että sentään hänen ja peruskoulun aikaisen arkkivihollisensa Rokan tiet olivat erkaantuneet tämän mennessä Sutensa kanssa ammattikouluun puuartesaaniksi opiskelemaan. Molemmat olivat illalla tulossa yhteiseen ilakointiin juhlistamaan valmistumistaan ja Lammio ei ollut vielä keksinyt, miten koittaisi vältellä inhokkinsa kanssa kommunikointia. Ehkä hän vetäisi sivistyneet kännit välttääkseen kiusalliset tilanteet.

Pienen ikuisuuden kestäneen rehtorin avauksen jälkeen oli vuorossa 50 vuotta sitten valmistuneen riemuylioppilaan puhe. Tämä sepusti kyynel silmäkulmassaan, kuinka heidän ryhmähenkensä oli kantanut näinkin pitkällä ajanjaksolla. Rahikaista ei tämä vakuuttanut, vaan vahingossa puheenpitäjän tauon kohdalla tämä murjaisi liian kovaa ääneen vain Lammion kuultavaksi tarkoitetun kommentin:

”Onhan se helevetin hyvä, että muumiotkin saapi joskus kokkoontuu keskenänsä.”

Lammio oli hävetä silmät päästään ja toivoi pystyvänsä katoamaan maan pinnalta. Yleisöstä kuului kauhistuneita äännähdyksiä tuollaisen törkeyden latomisesta näinkin tärkeässä tilaisuudessa, mutta Hietanen ja Vanhala räkättivät vedet silmissä typerälle kommentille. Ei ollut tosin mitenkään yllättävää, että vitsiniekka murjaisi vielä juhlavassa valmistumistilaisuudessaankin jotain tällaista. Kariluotoakin nauratti ja hän mietti, mitäköhän vanhemmat mahtoivat yleisössä ajatella hänen koulukavereistaan, jotka olivat niin kaukana korrektista kuin olla ja voi.

Hetkellisesti hämmentynyt riemuylioppilas oli onneksi huumorintajuinen ja heitti takaisin katsoen Rahikaista suoraan silmiin lavalta:

”No, onneksi meillä muumioillakin on nykyään kokoontumisoikeus toisin kuin zombeilla.”

Samassa koko yleisö räjähti nauruun ja melkein kiusalliseksi muotoutunut tilanne saatiin purettua. Rahikainen ei tästä vastakommentista loukkaantunut, vaan oli vain tyytyväinen, että joku heitti hänellekin joskus jotain takaisin.

Riitaoja katseli hermostuneesti kelloa kuunnellessaan riemuylioppilaan puhetta. Tämän jälkeen olisi todistustenjako ja välittömästi siitä hän oli lupautunut laulamaan Gaudeamus Igiturin kaiken kansan edessä musiikinopettajan säestäessä. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki, sillä aivan lopuksi hän oli luvannut vielä lurauttaa Suvivirrenkin. Haastava es-sävellaji oli epäilyttänyt ujoa laulajaa, mutta musiikin opettaja oli lempioppilaansa saanut tähän piinaan suostuteltua lopulta. Eipä auttanut mikään ja tuskinpa kukaan nauraisi, jos hän jäätyisi. Riitaoja nielaisi miettiessään, kuka varmastikin olisi nauranut, jos olisi paikalla, nimittäin Lehto. Käytännön miehenä tämä varmasti piti ylioppilasjuhlia ja ylipäätään lukiokoulutusta ajanhaaskauksena. Jollakin oudolla tavalla, vaikka he olivat Lehdon kanssa koko ajan olleet nokat vastatusten peruskoulussa, Riitaojalla oli ikävä tätä tamperelaista yrmyttäjää. Toivon mukaan tämä tulisi illalla juhlistamaan yhteisiä valmistujaisia niin voisi koittaa jutella normaalisti ilman koulurooleja.

Kaikkien odottaman todistustenjaon alkaessa innokkaat sukulaiset kaivoivat digikameroitaan esille saadakseen ikuistettua nuorensa ikimuistoisen päivän. Stipendejäkin jaettiin ja kenellekään ei ainakaan tullut yllätyksenä, että Kariluodolle niitä myönnettiin useampia: muiden muassa paikallinen Lions Club kuin yhteiskuntaopin opettajakin olivat häntä muistaneet. Jollain tavalla kunnianosoitukset nolottivat ujoa nuorukaista, sillä ei hän olisi halunnut saada huomiota osakseen näin paljon. Riitaoja sai ilokseen musiikin stipendin ja Honkajoelle myönnettiin Matemaattisten Aineiden Opettajien Liiton stipendi, josta hän oli kovin mielissään. Ei niinkään maineen takia, vaan siksi, että stipendiraha mahdollisti kauan haaveillun ikiliikkujaprojektin aloittamisen. Hietaselle jaettiin ikään kuin lohdutuspalkinnoksi oppilaskunnan hallituksen kivan kaverin stipendi. Tämä säihkyi onnea, kun häntäkin oli muistettu, vaikka opintomenestys ei ollut mitenkään huikea.

Lakit vedettiin kunniakkaasti yhtä aikaa päähän ja sukulaiset pyyhkivät kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan kameroiden räpsyessä. Taustalla Riitaoja lauloi kauniilla äänellään Gaudeamus Igituria oma valkolakki ensimmäistä kertaa päässään. Koskela katseli haikeasti jo kauan tuntemiaan poikia ja sydämessään tunsi ylpeyttä. Kyllä noistakin riiviöistä sitten vaan ylioppilaita vihdoin ja viimein tuli. Tämä oli erityisen ylpeä Hietasesta, joka oli monta kertaa epätoivoissaan kysynyt neuvoa, kuinka lukiosta oikein selviäisi. Viime kesänä tämä oli meinannut heittää jo hanskat tiskiin panikoidessaan yo-kirjoituksista. Keskustelu oli vieläkin elävänä mielessä.

”Ei täst tul hevonhelvettiikää. Mää en ymmär ollenkka, et kui mää olin niin tyhmä ja menin lukioon. Viäl vois vaihtaa vaik autopualel, sit ainaki sais töit ku valmistuu”, nuorempi mies sanoi samalla potkien kiviä turhautuneena kengänkärjellään heidän kävellessään tuttua rantatietä loppukesän illassa.

”Älä nyt hyvä mies heitä hanskoja tiskiin tässä vaiheessa”, Koskela sanoi ja asettui samalla Hietasen eteen pysäyttäen tämän osoittaen itseään. ”Ja kuten hyvin tiedät, ei tämäkään maalaisjuntti uskonut koskaan sieltä valmistuvansa, mutta niin vaan pääsi käymään. Ja niin pääsee käymään sinullekin. Minä luotan sinuun, luota sinäkin itseesi.”

Hietanen nosti katseensa maasta ystäväänsä. Voi itku, että hän rakasti tuota miestä niin paljon, että sydäntä särki välillä. Se oli suuri salaisuus, josta hän ei hiiskuisi koskaan kenellekään. Heidän ystävyytensä oli muodostunut lujaksi vuosien varrella alkaen siitä päivästä, kun he yhtenäiskoulun pihalla olivat koittaneet saada Lehdon ja Rahikaisen kanssa jonkun täysi-ikäisen suostuteltua ostamaan heille viinaa ja tupakkaa ”päihteettömään” diskoon. Koskela oli ollut ainoa, joka oli silloin pysähtynyt ja tarjoutunut poikia auttamaan. Toinen oli jo silloin ja oli vieläkin niin kypsän oloinen, että Hietasta hävetti lapsellisuutensa. Vaikka tämä joskus uskaltaisi kertoa tunteistaan, hän ei ikimaailmassa uskoisi Koskelan vastaavan niihin muuta kuin ystävänä.

”En mää tiäd”, Hietanen mumisi itsekseen. ”Mut kiitos et sää oles mun tuken ollu ain. Ei tähän mennes ois mittään tullu muuten.”

Hetken he katselivat toisiaan ja Koskela käänsi päätään sivulle näyttäen tyypilliseen tapaansa söpöltä koiralta. Tuolle katseelle ei kukaan varmastikaan pystynyt sanomaan vastaan, Hietanen mietti.

”Hyvä. Ja lupaat sitten yhden asian mulle, jooko?”

”Ihan mitä vaan”, nuorempi mies vastasi ujosti vältellen ihastuksensa kaikkitietävää katsetta.

”Pyydät apua aina kun siltä tuntuu. Minä olen tukenasi, vaikka Pentinkulmalla on kiireitä, enkä täällä ehdi niin usein käydäkään teitä katsomassa. Ja muiltakin pojilta voit kysyä apua. Kariluotokin varmasti haluaisi joskus pänttäysseuraa. Sen miehen tunnollisuus kaatuu vielä päälle, jos se ei osaa lopettaa ajoissa.”

Hietanen oli ymmällään. ”Mut Kariluatohan on ku joku helvetin kone, se tuntuu oppivan ihan kaiken, toisin kun mää. Must tuntuu, et kaik vaan nauraa mul koko ajan, kun mää jottain yritän tehä.”

”Kaikki ei ole ihan sitä miltä näyttää. Kariluodollakin on omat ongelmansa.” Koskela siirtyi vielä lähemmäs nuorempaa ystäväänsä ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan: ”Sinä pärjäät kyllä ja minä en ainakaan naura sinulle, jos yrität. Onko tämä sovittu?”

”Joo kai…ja tota…kiitos”, Hietanen sai sanottua liikutukseltaan. Spontaanisti tämä veti ystävänsä pieneen halaukseen, johon tämä onneksi vastasi, vaikka hieman hämillään olikin.

”Noni, kai mää sit lähen täst kottihi. Mut yks juttu viel Koskela…tai siis Ville.”

Toinen mies katseli uteliaana ystäväänsä. ”Niin?”

”Lupaa sää mul, et me oltais ikusest ystävii ja kettään tai mikkään ei tul ikän meijän väliin.”

Koskela vastasi tutulla lempeällä äänellään, joka sai Hietasen kerta toisensa jälkeen sulamaan:

”Totta kai.”

Koskela havahtui muisteluistaan siihen, että muiden vetäytyessä omille paikoilleen Kariluoto asteli puhujanpönttöä kohti, jossa rehtori ja vanha ylioppilas olivat hetki sitten puheitaan pitäneet. Totta tosiaan, joku uusistakin ylioppilaista tietysti pitäisi puheen. Mies myhäili itsekseen yleisön joukossa, sillä hän ei olisi parempaa vaihtoehtoa voinut Kariluodon tilalle kyseiseen tehtävään valita.

”Arvoisat Linnan lukion rehtori, opettajat, riemuylioppilaat, hyvä juhlayleisö ja tietenkin me uudet ylioppilaat.

Tätä päivää olemme kaikki varmasti kauhunsekaisin mielin odottaneet ja tässä me nyt olemme, tuoreet valkolakit päässämme. Tämä hetki ei suinkaan ole omistettu minulle, vaan se kuuluu meille kaikille. Tänään on syytä juhlaan ja syytä olla ylpeä omista saavutuksistaan raskaalla opiskelutaipaleella…”

Koskela ei kovin tarkkaan kuunnellut puheen sisältöä, vaan katseli valtavan yleisön edessä itsevarmasti puhuvaa ystäväänsä lumoutuneena. Tämän tuntien hänellä oli varmastikin valtavat suorituspaineet niin kuin yleensä kaiken suhteen. Kuitenkin nyt tämä pystyi puhumaan ääni värisemättä, mikä oli hyvin ihailtavaa. Kariluoto oli kasvanut valtavasti niiden viiden vuoden aikana, minä he olivat tunteneet. Siitä ujosta teinipojasta, johon Koskela oli humalassa törmännyt niissä onnettomissa kotibileissä aikoinaan, oli kuoriutunut varhaisaikuisuuttaan aloitteleva mies, jolla näytti olevan menestystä tihkuva tulevaisuus edessään. Ja vaikka miten olisi halunnut sen kieltää, nuorempi mies näytti varsin komealta pakkaukselta. Koskela oli varma, että tämä varmastikin pääsisi haluamaansa opiskelupaikkaan, tapaisi jonkun kivan naisen, menisi naimisiin, perustaisi perheen ja eläisi mallikelpoista, kadehdittavaa elämää. Saisi aina kaiken mitä haluaisi, sillä tällä oli kunnianhimoa ja päättäväisyyttä. Koskela ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi nämä ajatukset saivat hänet hieman jopa haikeaksi. Totta kai hän toivoi ystävälleen pelkkää hyvää ja menestystä elämässään. Kuitenkin hän jotenkin ehkä pelkäsi, että he erkaantuisivat Kariluodon toimeliaan elämän alkaessa ja itse höperöityisi ikuisesti poikamiehenä sukutilallaan. Koskela ravisteli päätään ihmeissään. Mistä tämmöiset ajatukset nyt tulivat mieleen? Onneksi heillä nyt sentään olisi tänä iltana aikaa jutella ja olla vaan yhdessä pitkästä aikaa.

”Toivon sydämestäni, että te hyvät ylioppilaat, olette ylpeitä itsestänne. Tänään juhlitaan ja rentoudutaan kukin omalla tavallamme. Jokainen on tehnyt parhaansa ja se riittää. Nautitaan kesästä ja tulevaisuudesta. Kukaan ei tiedä, mitä se tuo tullessaan. Olo on samalla epävarma ja pelokas, mutta myös huojentunut. Toiveikkaina kohti tulevia haasteita, sillä me tehtiin se!”

Raikuvien aplodien saattelemana Kariluoto istuutui tärisevänä paikoilleen. Muut pojat hymyilivät tälle kannustavasti. Nyt se alkoi oikeasti olla totta, että he erkaantuisivat tästä omille teilleen. Se sai jopa yleensä hihittelevän Vanhalan vaisuksi.

Kaksituntinen juhla alkoi olla lopuillaan. Vauvaparka itki vieläkin, vaikka äiti oli yrittänyt rauhoitella tätä koko juhlan ajan. Lammio mietti itsekseen, kuinka älyvapaa idea oli ottaa pieni vauva tai muutenkaan lapsia mukaan tällaisiin kuiviin tilaisuuksiin. Vähän vanhemmat lapset olivat juoksennelleet ympäri salia ja se oli tehnyt arvokkaaksi tarkoitetusta tilaisuudesta jotenkin tahattoman koomisen. Lammio oli varma, että Rahikainen oli pienenä ollut samanlainen riehuja. Hän tyrskähti ajatukselle ääneen muiden ihmetellessä vieressä. Yleensä upseerimaisen korrekti ja vakava mies tuntui elävän jossain omassa maailmassaan melko usein, joten kukaan ei jaksanut vaivautua kysymään, mikä nyt oli muka niin hauskaa.

Riitaoja asteli vielä viimeisenä lavalle tällä kertaa vähemmän jännittyneenä. Musiikista saatu stipendi oli antanut hänelle motivaatiota ja ylpeyttä vetää tämä viimeinen koulun esitys täysillä. Koko sali yhtyi lauluun jo päiväkodista tuttujen sävelmien kajahtaessa ilmoille:

 _Jo joutui armas aika_  
_ja suvi suloinen._  
_Kauniisti joka paikkaa_  
_koristaa kukkanen._  
_Nyt siunaustaan suopi_  
_taas lämpö auringon,_  
_se luonnon uudeks luopi,_  
_sen kutsuu elohon._

Koskelan oli vaikea pidätellä enää itkuaan. Hän puristi ruusukasaa sylissään ja katseli ylpeyttä huokuen hänen poikiinsa. ”Tää meijän konekiväärikomppania vai mikä se ny sit virallisesti onkaan, niin se on jottain niin ainutlaatusta, ett mää toivon, ett me ollaan kaik ikuisest ystävii erilaisuudest hualimat”, oli Hietanen kerran sanonut. Niin Koskelakin tosiaan toivoi heidän välilleen ikuista ystävyyttä, vei elämä sitten mihin tahansa.

 _Taas linnut laulujansa_  
_visertää kauniisti._  
_Myös eikö Herran kansa_  
_Luojaansa kiittäisi!_  
_Mun sieluni, sä liitä_  
_myös äänes kuorohon_  
_ja armon Herraa kiitä,_  
_kun laupias hän on._

”Se ol siin, ei tartte tännekään enää ikän tulla”, Rahikainen kuiskasi Lammiolle.

”Onneksi olkoon kaikille”, Kariluoto kuiskutteli silmät kosteina.

Ulkona alkukesän aurinko lämmitti mukavasti muuten tuulisella hiekkakentällä. Hietanen toivoi, että saisi mahdollisimman pian otettua päätä kiristävän lakin ja kaulaa puristavan kravattinsa pois. Sukulaiset tosin halusivat ottaa hänestä uskomattoman määrän kuvia näin laittautuneena. No, mikäs siinä. Olihan se mukava paistatella suosiossa edes kerran elämässään.

Kun Marja-tädin halauksista ja kiusallisista ”mitäs se Urho meinaa nyt lukion jälkeen”-kyselyistä pääsi vihdoin irrottautumaan, Hietanen suunnisti etsimään Koskelaa. Oli vaikeaa löytää tätä valtavasta väkijoukosta, mutta vihdoin häntä onnisti nähdessään tutun hahmon Kariluodon kanssa juttelemassa. Hän juoksi kuin innostunut pikkupoika kohti ystäväänsä ja halasi tätä niin lujaa, että vanhemman miehen sylissä olleet ruusut rypistyivät hieman.

”Kiva nähdä sinuakin. Ja onneksi olkoon sitten vaan, oli hieno juhlatilaisuus.” Halauksesta irtaannuttuaan Koskela hapuili sylistään Hietaselle tarkoitettua ruusua. ”Tämä on sinulle.”

Hietasen silmät laajenivat liikutuksesta nähdessään keltaisen ruusun. Mukana oli myös pieni kortti, jossa luki tutulla sympaattisen haparoivalla käsialalla: ”Urholle paljon onnea 5.6.2010 <3 Terveisin Ville” Erityisesti sydän sai Hietasen pakahtumaan onnesta.

”Kiitoksii kauhian pali…ihanaa kun sääkin tulit tän.”

Kariluotokin hymyili nähdessään Hietasen lapsekkaan innostuneen reaktion. Hän oli itse saanut Koskelalta punaisen ruusun, jossa oli myös sydämellä varustettu kortti. Koskela ei kertonut kellekään, että sydänkortit oli tarkoitettu ainoastaan hänen kahdelle parhaalle ystävälleen. Muille hän oli varannut pelkät ruusut.

”Koskas sitä kakkua ja kahvia saisi, alkaa tässä vähän kahvihammasta kolottaa”, Koskela kysyi hymyillen.

”Siis häh?”

”Niin, että sinun äiteen kanssa sovittiin, että minä tulen sinne teille käymään ja Kariluodolla käyn myöhemmin sitten. Muiden luo en sitten valitettavasti ehdi, mutta illalla onneksi ollaan koko porukalla taas pitkästä aikaa.”

Hietanen oli hämillään, mutta positiivisesti yllättynyt. ”No me lähetään täst varmaan sit niin pian kun mahdollist, et tul peräs sit vaan.”

”Näin toimitaan. Nähdään pian.”

Hietasen poskia kuumotti, kun hän asteli takaisin vanhempiensa luokse. Siis Koskela oli tulossa _heille._ Se oli jo liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Nyt hänen piti olla tarkkana, ettei kukaan sukulainen nolaisi häntä ja kertoisi kaikkia kiusallisia juttuja lapsuudesta. Mutta tuskinpa silläkään sitten oli väliä. Pääasia, että he saivat nauttia näistä hetkistä yhdessä.

**Author's Note:**

> Onnea kaikille valmistuville ja oikein lämmintä ja hyvää kesää ihan kaikille. <3


End file.
